Rising Hunters
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: From the guy who brought you "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters": Rising Hunters! Max is deceased & evil is in the forms of some we wouldn't even expect. Join Lloyd as he meets Ash & others, Misako & Garmadon as they meet different people & stop Team Pece Nera from... yes, I'm leaving a cliffhanger in the description. Pece Nera is Italian for "pitch black". On hiatus. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages:**

**Ashton "Ash" B. Ketchum-19**

**Paul Jinish-20**

**Gary Oak-19**

**May Kura-19**

**Misty Waterflower-19**

**Dawn Berlitz-18**

**Kenny Ognek-18**

**Myra Citron-39**

**Brendan Birch-20**

**Delia Ketchum-38**

**Looker Smith-45**

**Sensei Garmadon-55**

**Misako Garmadon-53**

**Lloyd Garmadon-17**

**Erika Tamamushi-21**

**Gardenia Natane-Kiroj-24**

**James Kiroj-25**

**Trip Shooter-18**

**Cilan Dent-23**

**Ramos Fukuji-65**

**Virgil Wayland-18**

**Zoey Nozomi-18**

**Tyson Ukon Jr.-20**

**Spenser Ukon-58**

**Noland Datsura-26**

**Clemont Citron-23**

**Bonnie Citron-7**

**Max Kura-8**

**Drew LaRousse-19**

**Harley Port-20**

**Nando Fukuji-23**

**Solidad Slate-20**

**Liana Jessica Kiroj-3 **

**Jonah Kiroj-3 **

**Meyer Citron-40**

**Xam-8**

**Zet-13 **

**Ellie-6**

**Tara Wilson-15**

**Max's Gardevoir**

**Norman Kura-44**

**Caroline Kura-42**

**Forrest Harrison-15**

**Greta Kogomi-24**

**Tucker Heath-30**

**Lucy Azami-Harrison-24**

**Anabel Alil-Jindai-24**

**Brandon Jindai-28**

**Ellie & Zet's Poochyena**

**Roxanne Tsutsuji-23**

**Brawly Touki-26**

**Wattson Tessen- 66**

**Flannery Moore-25**

**Winona Nagi-22**

**Liza Fulan-20**

**Tate Fulan-20**

**Juan Adan-45**

**Sidney Kagetsu-27**

**Phoebe Oyuf-25**

**Glacia Prim-27**

**Dalton Genji-17**

**Wallace Mikuri-29**

**Trenton "Trent" Y. Ketchum-24**

**Steven Stone-26**

**Diantha-25**

**Diantha's Gardevoir**

**Author's Note: This is the fifth of 5 crossovers between Pokémon & Ninjago. I own my OCs, but that's it: Myra, Xam, Trent, Liana, Owen, Dalton, & Jonah. Zet & Ellie belong to PokemonOtaku0909. Part of this crossover is based on one of his stories. I'm picking up where he finished. Of the 66 characters listed, not all of them will appear in this chapter. Some will be referenced in future chapters. I've got additional characters on the way, but 66 is enough for this chapter. I don't own Zet & Ellie; they belong to PokemonOtaku0909. Part of this crossover is based on one of his stories. I'm picking up where he left off. My apologies in advance for the length of this chapter. I don't own , Audi & Nightingale Funeral Home, either.**

**Chapter 1: No More Bad Dudes?**

(Somewhere in Kalos, 11:00am)

In an office, we see a girl, aged 7. She has beautiful blonde hair & bright blue eyes. She's on her computer & says, "Wow. I didn't know this. Then again, if _he _knew, then he would've told me." She looks up & says, "I miss you, Mom & Xam." There's a knock & the girl says, "It's open." In walk a young boy, a young girl, & a Poochyena. The young boy has spiky, black hair & black eyes. The girl who is happily playing with the Poochyena has orange hair & brown eyes. The seated girl says, "Zet, introductions please?" The spiky-haired boy now known as Zet clears his throat & says, "Right. Ellie, Poochyena, this is Miss Citron. Miss Citron, Ellie & Poochyena." Miss Citron groans & says, "Zet, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: call me Bonnie. _Where's_ your partner?" The orange haired-girl now known as Ellie sighs & strokes Poochyena. Bonnie says, "Is _this _your new partner?" Zet says, "No, but she became a valued part of the team, as did this Poochyena." Bonnie says, "So, _where _is your partner?" Zet says, "I don't know off the top of my head. He was quite the Bad Dude Bounty Hunter; the little dude's from Hoenn." Bonnie says, "Hoenn? Name?" Zet pulls a couple of pictures out of his pocket, places them on the desk & says, "Yeah. He's got an older sister named May & his father's the Gym Leader. The picture on the left is _before _the dude takeover; the other one is after. Ellie, uh," Ellie trills, "Max-boy is goner. I meet Poochyena, native to Hoenn," takes off her backpack & pulls out her laptop. Zet says, "Ellie happens to be a hacker. She's 6. Ergo," Ellie cuts him off with a shrill of excitement. Bonnie says, "Information, I hope?" There's a knock at the door & a voice says, "Bonnie, it's Dad. May I please come in?" Bonnie stands up & says, "In a second, Daddy! I don't want you to fall on anything," & presses a switch. Wanted posters are replaced with Pokémon pictures, monitors are replaced with family pictures, her desk's logo folds in, various toys come out, and she puts on a jacket covering her logo. She says, "Low profile," in a whisper & walks to the door. She opens it & says, "Sorry about that Dad. We're playing office." Her father says, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Bonnie tries to avoid a face palm but, Zet has her covered. He says, "I'm Zet. I can't pronounce our last name, even though I've had it for 13 years. This is my younger sister, Ellie, & our Poochyena." Ellie says, "Boss-man?" He says, "I'm sort of my own boss. I'm Meyer, Bonnie's father." Bonnie says, "Hey, Dad, uh, where's Clemont?" Meyer takes a deep breath & says, "That's a part of the reason I came here. I just, do you want to sit down?" Before Bonnie can reply, the sounds of two Poké Balls are heard opening. "Fee? Flaaffy!" "Ken? Combusken!" Before anyone can even blink, both begin to glow, to Meyer's surprise. He says, "I've had them since they were in their first forms of Mareep & Torchic." Ellie says, "Johto sheep," pointing to the newly-evolved Ampharos & Zet says, "Talk about fire power," referring to the newly-evolved Blaziken. Ellie's laptop (which has a built-in Pokédex) speaks. A male robotic voice (since Mareep is from Johto) says, "Ampharos, the Light Pokémon, & the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos' light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back & forth." A female robotic voice (applies for Hoenn, Sinnoh, & Kalos) says, "Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken leaves its opponents charred with fiery punches." Meyer says, "Anyway, I was headed down to Professor Sycamore's lab, with these 2 in tow. Clemont is still making himself feel at home at the Lumiose Gym," & walks closer to Bonnie. Bonnie starts to panic & Meyer says, "How sweet. Clemont got you a sweatshirt with the Voltage Badge on it. Anyway, I don't know how long I'll be, so Clemont's taking you dentist 2 afternoon," quieting down on the last part. Bonnie (wishing her father wouldn't mutter) says, "What was that Dad?" He says, "Clemont's taking you to the new dentist at 2 this afternoon. Please behave. I don't want a repeat of _last _time." She says, "Okay. Bye, Dad," hugging her father as he recalls his new partners. He kisses her on the cheek & leaves. Bonnie says, "Last time, I kinda went berserk. Whatever medicine they gave me did it. Anyway, sorry about that," & presses the switch. Bonnie says, "Since you're sitting down, it'll be easier to tell you this. Zet, Ellie is your long lost sister." Zet & Ellie exchange glances, before laughing. Bonnie grabs her monitor (flat screen), turns it & says, "According to , you 2 are brother & sister." Both look at the screen. Zet says, "I always wondered if I _was _an only child. Now I know." Ellie says, "Zet-boy is big brother!" Bonnie turns the monitor back around, clears her throat & says, "Let's get back to business." Zet says, "Who are on those 2 new posters?" Bonnie says, "The 'MISSING' posters or the 'WANTED' posters?" Zet says, "Haven't I been after _those _2 before?" Bonnie says, "LaRousse & Port? Yes, I think so. They're said to be very mysterious, but dangerous. No leads are pointing anywhere. As for these posters, they just came in. The odd guy on the left with hair over his eyes is Nando. Don't know anything on him. This guy, I only know 2 things: one, his name & two, his hometown. He's _really _old." Ellie says, "Max-boy is from Petalburg City, Hoenn." Bonnie continues, "Anyway, his name is Ramos & he's the Coumarine Gym Leader. I called you here, Zet, & I guess, you Ellie, to break some bad news, but uh, what did you mean by 'goner?' Is he in danger?" Zet looks up, then down & says, "He's dead. Bonnie, she's dead, too." Bonnie says, "It's hard not having my mom around. By the way, Clemont is my brother; he's single." Ellie says, "Max-boy sister name is May. May is Coordinator-girl. Top eight Hoenn, top 4 Kanto; dating Drew L. Max-boy's mother name is Caroline. Caroline former trainer. Top 16 Kanto, Top 8 Johto, & Top 4 Hoenn. Max-boy's father name is Norman. Norman current gym leader of Petalburg Gym." Bonnie grabs her grape soda & starts drinking. Zet says, "So, what's the bad news?" & feeds Poochyena. Bonnie says, "I'm closing it up. The Bad Dude Bounty Hunters was founded by mymom & dad. For 5 years, they've been looking for some criminal known as the Candy Cane Killer. For 4 years, they've been looking for some criminal known as The Minstrel. For 3 years, they've been looking for some criminal known as Orange Shooter. As you can see, the wanted posters have been edited. Originally, my parents wanted the bad dudes & dudettes alive. For a while, that worked; until Clemont nearly lost his arm. I know that pains you, Zet, but Clemont, I believe, got lucky." Zet looks at his prosthetic & says, "Those bad dudes are still out there. The Candy Cane Killer, the Minstrel," Bonnie says, "Zet, look at those rewards." Zet looks, as does Ellie. Ellie says, "Lots of zeroes, not so many ones. Like binary code! Basics!" Bonnie gulps more grape soda & says, "$1.5M for Orange Shooter. $3M for Minstrel. Finally, the Candy Cane Killer is the highest with $3.5B." Zet says, "Uh, Bonnie? How come you're running a family business? Maybe they're all dead? What type of trainer is Clemont? How do we tell Max's parents that he's dead? And why are you guzzling grape soda if you've gotta go to the dentist?" Bonnie raises a brow & guzzles more soda; Ellie says, "We get new jobs?" Bonnie says, "Correct," sitting down on her own computer. Bonnie says, "I might keep you 2 together, if Zet, you can call Max's parents & explain how he was killed; based on information I've received & Ellie, if you can sign up on this email link." Ellie cracks her knuckles, loudly & begins to type. Bonnie says, "Zet, you know how I operate. Okay, I'm running the business because our dad Meyer was the Lumiose City Gym Leader at the time & Clemont was trying to get a girlfriend, so a few papers are signed & I'm in charge. Clemont trains Electric-types. Simple, the Bad Dude Bounty Hunters isn't as well-known as it seems. Zet, you're creative. As for my drinking of grape soda, I'm thirsty & when you're thirsty & your brother happened to install a vending machine full of the sweet stuff, guilty as charged, I can't help myself. I brush & floss, like I'm supposed to, but if you've _seen _the vending machines, I've got quite the sweet tooth. Oddly, in the 7 years I've been alive, I've never had a cavity." Zet pulls out a phone & says, "How am I supposed to call the gym if I don't have a phone number for it?" Ellie trills, "Signed up. Petalburg Gym phone number is 326-656-8283." Bonnie says, "That's great. Look, you 2 can be a team. Zet, I know you used to work for the International Kalos Police, but, you're going to be working on separate things with Ellie. You'll be working with the former G-Men. AKA the International Police. They've got more leads than I ever could," & makes a photocopy of Max's photos, for her memories. She says, "I've got some friends that can help me clear stuff out. They, actually know the truth about me & Clemont. Valerie's nephew, Trevor, Olympia's brother Owen, Wulfric's grandson Tierno, Siebold's niece Shauna, & Malva's brother Calem. One of them _has _to marry Clemont. The Kalos Gym Leaders & Elite Four are relatively," Ellie says, "Olympia, married. Shauna, dating Trevor. Malva, dating Flint of Sinnoh." Poochyena is sleeping & Bonnie smiles. Bonnie says, "I'm impressed. Clemont's gotta get a," Ellie trills, "Drasna widowed, Viola single, Korrina is single. Viola is Santalune Gym lady & Korrina is Shalour Successor lady." Zet says, "Okay, this is what I've got: Norman, Caroline," Ellie says, "Whoa, whoa, easy. Surely they've got a last name." Zet says, "I am sure, but I don't know what it is." Ellie says, "Don't call me Shirley! It's Kura." Zet says, "Okay. Mr. & Mrs. Kura, I became," Bonnie says, "Just call them." Zet dials the phone & starts helping Bonnie take stuff down while Ellie plays with Poochyena.

* * *

><p>(Petalburg City, Caroline's P.O.V. 20 minutes later)<p>

I'm waiting for the phone to ring. Norman is going to be home any minute! I mean, May called us after she competed in the Wallace Cup before going to compete in the Olivine Contest. As for Max, oh, my baby. The door opens & in walks Norman, looking tired. I say, "Where were you?" My husband says, "Work. I closed the gym early. Something just doesn't seem right with the kids. May's dating Drew, but they haven't called." I start massaging his shoulders, & he says, "The Grand Festival was yesterday, do you believe it?" I say, "No. Especially because our daughter failed to call. She better have a good reason for not calling!" The doorbell rings, & it's followed by, "Norman? Caroline? It's Brendan. I've got something for Slakoth, Vigoroth, & Slaking from my dad. It's kind of heavy." Norman opens the door & helps Brendan with the box. I blink & say, "Brendan, you haven't heard from May, have you?" He says, "She hasn't contacted me. My dad's pretty mad, especially since he hasn't received any word on Blaziken." Norman says, "Hey, any new catches?" Brendan enlarges a ball & says, "This little one's shy. My Aggron, Shiftry, Swampert, Rhyperior, & Duskull seem to be warming up to the new teammate. Hey, Eevee," & sends it out. I say, "Oh, Brendan, it's beautiful. Honestly, you & May would be perfect for each other." Norman says, "Caroline, Brendan _has _a girlfriend. Man, if Max could see your team, he'd be impressed. Your Eevee is very small." Brendan says, "Well, Eevee just hatched. What do you expect?" Before Norman can get a word in, we get a call, from an out of area location. I answer it & say, "Kura residence this is Caroline, who am I speaking with?" A young man on the other line says, "Is your husband home? Both of you. I can answer questions once we meet in person." I say, "Norman, Brendan, the phone. Your name is, what again?" The young man says, "Zet. It's odd, I know. Is Brendan Max's brother?" Brendan says, "Feels that way, but I'm not. That older sibling honor goes to May, who is still in Johto." Zet says, "This is very hard for me to say, but, I have to. Mr. & Mrs. Kura, your son Max," I feel faint. Norman says, "T-thank you. We can get a hold of May," ending the call. Brendan says, "I met Solidad some time back. She's not my type, but she happens to be in the same place as May, probably making out with Harley as we speak." I felt my stomach twist as I heard the name of my daughter's main rival.

* * *

><p>(Blackthorn City Pokémon Center, 5 minutes later, Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

I remember when I got on the plane to Johto & saw Harley. I asked him _why_ he hated May so much & he told me. I said, "Harley, look. You grew up in Slateport City. May was homeschooled. There was just another girl that looked like her." Little did I know that he would be a partner-in-crime. There he is & there's Solidad. Ugh, where's my girlfriend? She won, after all! Harley says, "Drew, hon, what's up?" Solidad says, "Maybe he's in a trance of some sort. I mean, considering _where _we are. Where's May?" May comes into the Center, holding her trophy & oddly, she's frowning. She sighs & says, "I guess I can't find them. I just want to meet her & see him again." I say, "_Him _who?" Solidad says, "Clair's just probably out again. As for Lance, I didn't know you met him. He's the Johto League Champion, after all." Harley says, "I thought he was the Kanto Champion." Solidad says, "Was is the key word. He got defeated by Trent Ketchum from Pallet Town." May says, "I thought Trent was the Viridian City Gym Leader!" Solidad rolls her eyes, but calmly says, "Was. The new gym leader is a girl named Tara." I say, "Solidad, how do you know all this?" The Center's phone rings & Nurse Joy says, "Blackthorn, oh, yes, yes she is. She just walked in Norman. I can transfer her to the video phone. The ferry left, though, but I have my connections," & transfers a call. May says, "Oops. I kinda forgot to call Mom & Dad." The video phone rings & May nervously answers it. May says, "Hi, Dad. I won! Dad, why are you crying?" Harley, Solidad & I walk over. I see Professor Birch's son Brendan trying to console Mrs. Kura. Norman says, "Oh, Harley, Solidad, & Drew, you better have black attire." I say, "Is everything alright? Did Professor Birch die?" Norman says, "No. Drew, I don't know how you really felt about my s-son. May, Max is dead. The funeral's in a few hours." I catch May & Solidad says, "We'll be getting to Hoenn, but I'm not sure how," ending the video call. I go over to Harley & say, "Max is dead?" Harley grabs me & whispers, "He's out of the picture. We've gotta follow through!" I say, "Why does something so wrong feel so right?" Harley rolls his eyes & whispers, "We've gotta be heartbreakers." We look at our girlfriends, & Harley says, "Luckily for a funeral, you don't have to wear _all black_." Solidad says, "It's respectful if you do, Harley. You & I both know that. Now Drew," turning her focus straight to me. I think, "Did she hear us? I don't like that stare." She says, "You asked me earlier how I know all this stuff about Kanto. It seems you forgot that _I'm _from Pewter City, Kanto. Let me call Brock," & goes to the videophone. It rings & a younger guy who looks like Brock says, "Pewter Gym, what's up?" Solidad says, "Forrest, quit playing around. I need to talk to Brock." Forrest sighs & says, "Brock's with his wife. On his honeymoon. Keep in mind, he's studying still. What's up?" Solidad says, "Forrest, how old are you now?" He says, "15. Come on, Slate, hit me with your best shot!" Solidad says, "Max is," he cuts her off & says, "I know. I'm waiting for the email to come through. Brock's with his wife, in Hoenn. I found out from Roxanne." She says, "I see. So, Brock married Roxanne?" He says, "No. Is May willing to talk?" Solidad turns & says, "May, would you like to talk to Forrest?" May nods & says, "Forrest, are all the Kanto leaders coming?" He says, "No. A lot of them know, though. Listen, I'm not one for rumors, but didn't Max become good friends with Misty?" May says, "Yeah. How many of them?" Forrest says, "Just to pay respects. I'm also bringing my girlfriend, Tara. Her father's insane, but her mom's dead, so she knows trauma. I'll see you at the funeral home when I get a hold of Misty. Okay?" May nods & says, "Forrest?" Forrest says, "I'm not bad of a chef myself. Brock talked nonstop about stuff like that. You've met her, but, I'll let you get ready, okay?" May nods & hangs up. May says, "I forgot Brock's family is large. Ten kids & Brock's the oldest. I only know that he's got 4 sisters." Solidad says, "Easy. Brock, Forrest, Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, & the twins, Billy & Tilly." I say, "Stalker alert, stalker alert!" Harley says, "Honestly, a stalker?" Solidad says, "I used to babysit a few of the Harrison kids. Brock's 9 years older than Forrest, so let's see," & begins to count on her fingers. She says, "Forrest is 15. So, out on their journeys are Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, & Suzie. Forrest is now the Pewter Gym Leader. I'll tell you more on the way. Right now, we've gotta change."

* * *

><p>(Nightingale Funeral Home, 1:00, May's P.O.V.)<p>

In between tears & hugs, I manage to thank Forrest. Forrest says, "The only sibling I could get a hold of was Yolanda," ushering his younger sister. A familiar voice says, "May?" I look up & say, "Queen Lucy?" The Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike smiles & says, "Just Lucy. _Someone_ had to drive here. Tara?" A girl who has brown hair says, "I'm sorry for your loss, May. I'm Tara Wilson. Forrest's girl. To be honest, 3 Kanto leaders are here, let me go & see if she's here," & quickly steps outside. Tara returns with Misty, who says, "Hi May, Norman, Caroline. So, what do you think of Tara?" Harley strikes a chord by saying, "We just met." Misty is unfazed & says, "Tara's had a hard past, but let me assure you, your father isn't here. I don't know where he is, but you've gotta remember you're in your Uncle Scott's custody." Tara says, "Thanks, Misty." Misty says, "Hey, it's what gym leaders do." I say, "Uncle Scott? As in," Tara nods & says, "The 1 & only. I'm in charge of bringing the other Frontier Brains in. So, Brendan, what were you saying about grooming Vaporeon?" My good friend blushes & says, "It's simple, really. Vaporeon just needs a good brush here & there." Drew says, "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Tara says, "15. I'm the Viridian Gym Leader, by the way." I say, "Wow. If anyone else is in the Frontier & married, bring them in." Tara & Lucy nod. Forrest says, "Yolanda, do you have your partner with you?" I say, "Partner?" Forrest says, "Yeah. Believe it or not, my partner's a Rhyperior that Brock looked after when it was a Rhyhorn. Salvadore has Geodude, Tommy took Marshtomp, Cindy took Ludicolo, & Suzie took Crobat." Yolanda says, "I took Sudowoodo," & sending out Brock's Bonsly, who must've evolved. I say, "Who referees your battles?" He says, "Sal, when he's home. Come on, bring in the lovebirds," nodding to Lucy. Lucy opens the door & steps out. Harley says, "Solidad, darling, I've gotta go," abruptly leaving, but not after giving her a kiss. Solidad says, "I should've told you this, May. Harley, well," Drew says, "Brings back bad memories. Harley's grandparents were killed when he was little, & well, he just needs some alone time." I put my hands in my face as the next voice I hear says, "May, I'm so sorry. Spenser would be here, but he said I could help you." I look up & see Noland wearing a black coat. He says, "Spenser's not feeling well, so I'm also here on his behalf. Come by the Factory, k?" I nod & say, "I forgot about training with the Palace Maven." Noland says, "Max had quite the fondness for heights. The next person you see, well, he wants a word with you," & leaves. The door quickly opens to reveal a very familiar figure. I say, "D-Dome Ace Tucker!" Tucker says, "Quite the performance in the festival. Fusing fire & water takes years of practice, but you've done something just amazing. Norman, how's the gym?" My father stands up & shakes hands with the Dome Ace. Dad says, "Dull, lately. I could beat you anytime I wanted." The Dome Ace says, "When you're up for it, you know how to reach me," leaving. Dad says, "Tucker's quite the Coordinator. He won Hoenn's second ever Grand Festival." Lucy says, "His combination wowed the judges & caught Scott's attention. I'll see if I can get them to take a break," leaving. I say, "I wonder who she means. I haven't seen Brawly & Greta. All of your coworkers came in, except Br," the Dewford Gym Leader cuts me off saying, "You rang? Norman, sorry for the loss." Greta says, "May, Max wasn't old enough to compete, but he had passion, right Brawly?" Brawly says, "The little dude sounded like a walking Pokédex & easily would have a Knuckle Badge & a Guts Symbol in a heartbeat." At this, the Arena Tycoon lets go & elbows him in the ribs, & I think I see a ring. Dad says, "Brawly, you finally did it!" Brawly ignores his side pain & says, "Yeah, I did. Not exactly how I planned it, but I think it was romantic." Greta studies her ring & says, "The only time either of us take our rings off is when we're sparring. The wedding's in a few months & I've almost got all the details!" I say, "Congratulations, Greta." Lucy says, "Ask her." Greta says, "I don't want to force her; I'm the last Frontier Brain getting married; on _our _Frontier, anyway." Tara says, "You see, there are 2 sets of Frontier facilities, both of which are family-owned. My uncle just got ownership of the other one. That set has 6 Frontier Brains. Hall Matron Argenta, Arcade Star Dahlia, Lady Caitlin, Castle Valet Darach, Tower Tycoon Palmer & the other Factory Head, Thorton." Drew says, "Other?" Greta says, "Noland's little bro. Well May, I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of my wedding." Lucy says, "Anabel, Caitlin, Greta & I don't have many female relatives, but we've got each other. I'm the matron of honor & Caitlin & Anabel are bridesmaids." I say, "Dad, can I?" Dad says, "Of course. Greta, thank you." Greta says, "No sweat. Hey, Brawly, why don't we send in Mr. & Mrs. Serious?" Lucy says, "Maybe if you can find them. There are others waiting to see you, though. The Elite 4 & Champion. Forrest, is _he _here yet?" Forrest says, "Don't know. Pallet's got a small airport & Ash said he had a surprise for you, May. I'll go look. Tara," they go. Yolanda says, "May, Solidad, I must say, I'm honored & thank you." Solidad says, "How did you do at the Grand Festival?" Yolanda says, "It's in a week. Not a lot of Kanto coordinators out there." Solidad says, "I had a feeling someone would be watching. I'm sure Brock's proud." Yolanda nods & Lucy says, "Hoenn's Elites have shifted. Wallace is still the champion, but he'll be late." I say, "Bring them on!" Lucy opens the door & I see a guy who's got a red Mohawk, a girl wearing some sort of hula outfit, another girl in a sweater, a guy in a white T-shirt with a jacket, & Steven. Steven says, "Hi May, Brendan. You know your girlfriend's looking for you right?" Brendan says, "Liza & Tate actually showed up?" Dad says, "I thought they were scheduled to do a rocket launch." Steven says, "Anyway, May, these are the other Elite 4 members," ushering the people near him. Brendan says, "Sidney, Phoebe & Glacia. Your name again?" The guy in the T-shirt says, "Dalton. If you're in need of Dark-types, Sidney's your go-to guy." Sidney says, "Pleasure to meet you, May." Dalton says, "If Ghost-types are what you want, you've gotta get Phoebe." Phoebe says, "Brendan, your Duskull can evolve more than once, you know." He says, "Cool. May, if you ever need Ice help, especially with your Glaceon, Glacia's your best bet." Glacia says, "Glaceon is quite unique." Dalton says, "You met my grandpa, before he passed. Like I said, I'm Dalton. Dragon types are my game." Drew says, "Oh, really? At what level does a Trapinch become a Dragon?" standing up. Dalton says, "Trapinch doesn't become a Dragon; it evolves into a Vibrava at level 35 & at level 45 becomes a Flygon. They're not primary Dragon-types; that happens to be their secondary type, the primary being ground. Flygon's been with me since it was a Trapinch." Drew says, "Oh, yeah? Bet you can't name all the Legendaries!" Dalton says, "That's easy. Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Zygarde, Dialga, Palkia, & Giratina. None of them are pure Dragons, though. Pseudo-legendaries are Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Bagon, Shelgon, Salamance, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon, Goomy, Sliggoo, & Goodra." Drew says, "You made Zygarde & those last 3 up!" Dalton says, "I'm wasting my time. Zygarde & the last 3 are native to the Kalos region, which is where I've been training." Drew starts to speak, but Yolanda says, "I'd advise you to stop. You're 19 & you're arguing with a 17-year-old." Dalton says, "Thanks. Maybe we'll battle," Drew grabs a ball & says, "How about right here, right now?" earning him a smack from Brendan. They leave & Dalton says, "I'm not even allowed to do field challenges, yet. See ya," & follows Steven. Drew says, "Talk about nerve. What's a field challenge?" A deep, yet calm voice says, "Exactly as it sounds." Another voice says, "Any Gym Leader, Elite 4 member or Champion taking a challenge not on his or her own battlegrounds. Brendan, I got the text, May, I'm so sorry." I say, "T-thanks Liza. So, answering _obvious _questions isn't a field challenge?" Brandon says, "No," not in his usual tone. Anabel says, "Frontier Brains can't do it. By obvious questions, what do you mean?" Liza smirks & says, "Drew, they're called **Elite **for a reason. Everyone has their opinions on field challenges. No matter who the challenger is, they've got to keep track of their field challenges." Drew says, "So the kid doesn't want to lose track." Dad says, "Actually, no. Anyone new to their position has to wait a certain amount of time, set by league standards. Field challenges are great, especially if you can mask your identity from the trainers. Liza, where's Tate?" She says, "With his girlfriend. Being twins & all is fine, but if either of us is ever alone, we don't introduce ourselves right away." A familiar voice says, "Like Agatha did back in Viridian. Hi May, Solidad, Drew. Guys, this is," the guy standing next to Ash says, "Trenton Ketchum, most people call me Trent. It's a pleasure to see you again, Lucy, Brandon, & Anabel." Pikachu leaps off of Ash's shoulder & comes to me, alongside another Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu gets into my lap & rubs against me. Trent says, "Pika, be a good girl," referring to the other Pikachu. Ash says, "Trent, can I hold Pika? Considering who she's a product of?" Trent says, "I don't see why not. Black attire isn't out of reach for the Ketchums. I get told I look more like our mom, whereas Ash is a spitting image of our dad." I look & notice that both are wearing black hats, black gloves, & suits. Solidad says, "Ah, your Wallace Cup attire. Drew, Harley & I watched. Harley said that if I see you, to compliment your style. I thought the Ice Aqua Jet was perfect." Ash says, "Thanks. I used it & other moves in Gym battles." Drew says, "Dawn's quite the Coordinator herself. Jealous, Ash?" Ash says, "No. May, you remember some of the Pokémon Max befriended?" reaching into his coat pocket. I say, "He wanted to start with Ralts." Ash hands me 3 balls & says, "The red one is a Cherish Ball. But, what about the others?" Brendan pulls out similar balls & says, "The one in my left hand is called a Luxury Ball & it contains my Aggron. The one in my right hand is a Repeat Ball & it contains my Shiftry." All 3 open, 1 being a Mightyena, the other a Breloom & the last is a Gardevoir. Ash says, "This is the Shroomish that Max befriended. Ralts, Kirlia & Gardevoir were all being hunted." Trent says, "Kirlia & Gardevoir are safe, now. I took Gardevoir & gave Kirlia to Ashy." Ash ignores his nickname & says, "Ralts could sense how close I was to Max. She speaks through telepathy. I've been looking after her." Anabel says, "Her?" Ash nods & Trent says, "The Oak corral makes for good battling grounds. Ralts had her first battle with Vee & evolved halfway through. I brought out Aero when she evolved into Kirlia. We only know Gardevoir's gender because she battled Pika. Pika & Ash's Pikachu are the offspring of Dad's Chu. Chu keeps mom company & is a good body guard." Drew says, "Is Chu a Pikachu or a Raichu?" Ash says, "A Raichu. Vee is Trent's Espeon & Aero is his Aerodactyl. Gardevoir, would you like to go with May?" Gardevoir come up to me & nods. Drew says, "So Trent, can I battle you?" Trent says, "After the services. Be respectful of your girlfriend. A Full Battle. It's over when either of us loses all 6." I say, "Drew can't do that!" Drew says, "Why not, May?" I say, "Your team consists of Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon & Butterfree. That's 5!" Drew flips his hair & says, "I caught #6 in Johto. I can't wait that long!" Trent says, "Ash, find Mr. Nightingale & tell him what's up." Pikachu joins Ash & Trent says, "Quite a team. You only know 4 of mine. Choose," Ash comes back in & says, "He said yes, but after the services." Trent says, "Got the rules?" Drew says, "I'm gonna win!" Trent leaves & Ash shakes his head. Ash says, "You _really _think you can beat Trent?" I say, "Ash, how **good** is Trent?" Ash says, "Trent's journeyed everywhere & actually won a Grand Festival along the way in Kanto. He had 90 gym battles & has only had 10 championship battles. He's only lost 5 in each. 100 battles, 10 losses. Do the math." I say, "Wow." Brandon says, "On top of that, Trent has conquered both Frontiers." Anabel says, "Trent owns a lot of powerhouses. Knowing him, he'll probably use only one of the team members he just mentioned." Ash says, "Trent's inspirational & likes to make field challenges fun."

* * *

><p>(Half an hour later, Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

"The funeral's almost over," sending my text to Harley. He replies, "Wht did u do?" I text back, "It's a Full Battle. After I crush Ketchum, we'll go." He texts back, "Y r u battling Ash?" I text back, "Not THAT Ketchum. Trent." He messages me, "Meet at the rendezvous." I put my phone back & May says, "Drew, do you have anything to say?" I think, "Crud. Better do this for Harley." I go to the podium & say, "On behalf of Harley, Max had an extensive amount of knowledge for a kid his age." I pause & take out the folded paper. I say, "Max was curious, inquisitive, & overall, a good little brother. He never talked to me much until May & I started dating. Nothing personal, but it was mostly about Pokémon. That's all," & see a guy & a little girl. The guy says, "Hello to all of you. My name is Zet & this is Ellie. I was the first friend Max made in Kalos." Ellie says, "Max-boy & I both make friends with Poochyena. Max-boy's evolved." Zet says, "Max was like a younger brother to me & an older one to Ellie. Ellie, give it to May," talking to his younger sister, who pulls out a blue rose. Ellie says, "Max-boy said May likes roses," handing it to my girlfriend. Zet says, "Max, I'm sure you're all looking down on us right now. That picture you see of Max is what he was last wearing. He bought other clothes, but these were his favorites. Ellie & I couldn't say our goodbyes, so we will now," & walk to the coffin. Poochyena is silent & Ellie through tears says, "Rest in peace, Max-boy," placing a blue rose on it. Zet through tears says, "So Max, this is goodbye. Watch over all the places you've been, the people you care about, & one day, we'll met again," placing a red rose next to Ellie's & gives one to May. May grabs them in a tight hug & says, "Thank you for finding Max in Kalos." Zet says, "He's in a better place, May," looking at me. As the funeral draws to a close, I think, "Short speeches. Forrest, Yolanda & the Pike Queen spoke on Brock's behalf. Brendan spoke on behalf of his dad, Gary was holding hands with Misty & spoke on behalf of his grandpa, & Steven on behalf of his late father." I walk to the battlefield & meet up with Dawn & her boyfriend, Kenny. Dalton is there, too. Ash says, "This is a challenge between Kanto Champion Trent Ketchum & coordinator, Drew. Both sides are using 6 Pokémon for a full battle. The match is over when either side loses all 6 of his Pokémon. Substitutions are allowed on both sides. However, the challenger can only make 3. Clear?" Trent has Pika get off his shoulder & I grab my ball. Trent says, "As crystal, Ashy." I say, "Why?" Ash says, "Because of the rules." I say, "Fine. You're going down. Electrode," & summon my partner. Trent says, "You've got the first attack," & turns his visor backwards. I say, "Electrode, Explosion!" having forgotten that it knocks me out, too. Ash calls it & Trent says, "It's okay, Pika. Rest with mom & Chu," walking to Mrs. Ketchum & the Raichu. I say, "Roserade, you ready?" my partner steps forth. Trent grabs a ball that's grey on the top with a light blue, with a yellow moon on top. He says, "Nido, I choose you!" I say, "A Nidoking?" He says, "Nido, Confusion!" striking Roserade, who I recall & swap out with Butterfree. I say, "Butterfree, Psybeam!" Trent says, "Substitute." Butterfree's Psybeam hits Nidoking, who disappears. Trent says, "Nidoking, come down with Iron Tail!" Iron Tail hits Butterfree spot on. I say, "How?" Trent says, "Substitute produces a decoy. Give up?" I say, "No. Absol," & send out the Disaster Pokémon. I say, "Beat that!" He says, "Nido, Confusion!" I say, "Again?" hitting Absol, swapping out for Masquerain. I say, "Masquerain, Signal Beam!" Trent says, "Nido, Psybeam!" I swap out Masquerain for Roserade again & Ash says, "That's 3 substitutions. You've got 4 left." I say, "Butterfree," he says, "Butterfree got hit with Iron Tail & you eliminated Electrode." I feel dumb, but May says, "You can do it Drew!" Solidad says, "Stay calm!" Trent says, "Nido, you could use some rest, return," recalling it. Trent says, "Saur, I choose you!" I say, "What?" Ash says, "Roserade looks unscathed." I say, "That's due to Natural Cure, one of Roserade's abilities. Now Roserade, use Sunny Day followed up with Energy Ball!" Dalton begins to laugh & Trent lifts up his shades & says, "Really?" letting Venusaur get hit. May says, "Drew! Venusaur's abilities are Chlorophyll & Overgrow!" I say, "Chlorophyll?" May says, "Remember when Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur?" referring to our contest battle in Cherrygrove City. I say, "I _still _don't see the problem." Trent says, "I'll show you. Venusaur, Solar Beam, now!" Venusaur's Solar Beam is faster than normal & hits Roserade, who gets back up. Trent says, "Vine Whip on Roserade & go for a Seismic Toss!" Venusaur does so, defeating Roserade. Solidad says, "Might want to forfeit, Drew!" I say, "No. Roserade, return." May says, "Trent, could you teach me that?" Trent says, "Others can. Saur, take a rest, return," recalling him. Trent says, "Olu, I choose you!" unclipping a ball from his necklace, revealing a Riolu that glows white, evolving. I send out Masquerain, who's defeated with a Hyper Beam. Trent says, "Luca, Rest. This is fun," keeping calm. I send out Absol & say, "I don't know why you're so happy. Hyper Beam takes energy out of the user. Now Absol, use Quick Attack & then use Taunt!" Trent says, "Wow. You're quite the opponent, Drew," letting his newly-evolved Lucario get hit. I don't know what he's got up his sleeve, so the next words I say are, "Absol, Double Team!" Trent says, "Mom, I'll never forget how you taught me this. Luca, use Detect & then go for the devastating Sky Uppercut!" I say, "You'll miss!" Solidad says, "I wouldn't be so sure, Drew. Why is Lucario emitting a red aura?" Lucario knocks out the real Absol, to my surprise, Zet's & Ellie's. Ellie is letting Poochyena play with Max's Mightyena. Ash says, "Absol is unable to battle. Luca wins & the battle goes to Trent!" Trent says, "Excellent work, Luca." I say, "How did I lose?" Dalton says, "Your cockiness clouded your thinking. That, or your stats are based on luck." Trent says, "Dalton's got a point on the first part. Lucario has the Hidden Ability, Justified. Justified raises the attack when hit by a Dark-type move. Right, Sid?" Sidney says, "Yeah. Interestingly enough, Absol is the **only **Dark-type who actually _has _that ability." I say, "Seriously?" Ash says, "Awesome, Trent. Zet, I think Mightyena likes you." Zet says, "I think it's because I was one of the last people to touch Max." Mightyena gets into some sort of defensive stance. I recall Absol, as there's an explosion. I grab the note Harley wrote & my note as well, to May. I begin to get on the rope ladder & Trent says, "Luca, Swords Dance!" Trip nods & I see a Meowth collapse on the scene, which Ash goes to. I say, "May!" as we make our getaway. I see Ash tending to the Meowth who's dressed up & say, "So, where are we going?" Harley says, "Kalos, darling." Nando says, "Call out your team." I do, as he flies the helicopter. Nando says, "Quaint. An Electrode. Kricketune, Heal Bell," revealing his Kricketune to us. I say, "When did the Boss get rid of Meowth?" Trip says, "That's unimportant, as of right now. The dude's the new Lumiose Gym Leader & is some sort of expert when it comes to Electric-types." I say, "What's the plan? Harley, why are you dressing like that?" Trip says, "Sorry, Drew. Did **you** want to cross-dress?" I say, "No. Thank Groudon Harley can."

* * *

><p>(Lumiose City. 2:15)<p>

A boy driving an Audi a4 convertible says, "They called & said that they're actually a bit behind schedule. Isn't it amazing Bonnie?" Bonnie says, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Clemont." The boy now known as Clemont parks the car & says, "Well, we better tell them that you're here." In the office, we see a young man polishing tools & he says, "Dad's tools. I'm surprised he passed them down to me. Trip, thank you for getting him out of the way." Trip says, "Whatever. Won't people find us, oh I don't know, suspicious, Tyson?" Tyson says, "It depends on how well you can all act. The receptionist knows who we are & is quite good at playing dumb." Trip says, "Her blonde hair is beautiful. What's her name?" Tyson smirks & says, "Myra. Myra Citron. Dad kidnapped her 5 years ago & had his Slowbro use Amnesia. Amnesia, when used on a human, can only last for 3 months, if a non-Psychic-type uses it, 6 months if it's secondary type is Psychic, 9 months if it's a primary & one year if it's a pure Psychic. Courtesy of Nando's father, Slowbro is deceased. Meowth did it, then I had Harrison's Hypno do it, & Metagross is the latest one." Trip says, "Excellent. The stage is set, Dr. Ukon." Tyson pulls up his mask & Trip sits in the chair. Clemont & Bonnie walk in & Bonnie says, "Mom?" Myra says, "Afraid I don't know you. Please sign in," & hands her a clipboard. A boy says, "Come on, Electrode, back in the ball." Bonnie signs in & Clemont says, "Electrode doesn't want to return?" The disguised boy gets close to Electrode & says, "What's it to you?" Bonnie sits down & Clemont says, "Well, my name's Clemont. I train Electric-types." The boy says, "You don't say?" Bonnie says, "He's the Lumiose Gym Leader!" defending her brother, eyeing the disguised boy. The door opens to reveal a well-disguised Harley, holding a chart, searching for Bonnie. Clemont says, "I'll help you if you want." Bonnie feels something is wrong, but gets up & says, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Get the Trapinch out of your pants." The boy says, "Well, I don't want to separate siblings. My name is Werd, by the way." Harley says, "Werd, your appointment is tomorrow, dar," Drew says, "Yes, Hayley, I know." Harley leads Bonnie back & Bonnie says, "Hayley. Don't recall you being here the last time." Harley puts a napkin on Bonnie & starts examining her teeth. There's a small explosion & things go dark.

* * *

><p>(A forest in Ninjago)<p>

A young man says, "Lord Garmadon, can we stop?" addressing an older man. The man says, "Lloyd, stop calling me that. If you must put a title before my name, then make it Sensei." The woman says, "I did. Years ago, Lloyd." The young man in a gold gi now known as Lloyd says, "What do you mean?" Sensei Garmadon says, "Exactly that, son. Misako, you were a fine student." The woman now known as Misako says, "Thanks to you & Wu, the prophecy was able to be fulfilled." Lloyd says, "Mom, what do you mean?" Misako says, "The prophecy stated that the Green Ninja would have to know spinjitzu. At this time, I had just become a student of your father & uncle, both of whom knew spinjitzu. My father-in-law said that whoever I choose, the child will know spinjitzu, but won't learn it right away." Sensei Garmadon says, "Misako chose me. However, the poison made me sick. So, she was under your uncle's instruction when I wasn't feeling well. Wu & I did one thing the same: you had to complete the course before we could pour ourselves a glass of tea." Lloyd says, "That's not how I learned." Misako gives a Lloyd a description of the monastery. On a motorcycle, a young man wearing a red gi says, "Glad you didn't get too far. Sensei Wu told me to give this to you, Lloyd," & hands him a few photos. Lloyd says, "Thanks, Kai. Mom was just telling me how she learned spinjitzu." The man now known as Kai says, "At the monastery, I hope?" Misako says, "Yes, Kai. I was telling him about the monastery itself. You weren't the first to learn spinjitzu, were you?" Kai says, "No. Jay figured it out first, then me. Cole & Zane tied. I can tell you about the course." Lloyd says, "Go ahead," sitting down. Kai tells him about the course & what he endured. Kai says, "When you & I were alone in the volcano, I realized it was the job that we had to protect the weapons & that the Green Ninja's identity would be revealed. For a 7-year-old, you really had us going." Sensei Garmadon says, "So, who taught Lloyd spinjitzu? The monastery was destroyed." Kai says, "We tried to buy an apartment & it had a few similar portions of it, as did the Bounty. Remember when you resurrected those pirates, Sensei Garmadon?" At this he says, "Yes. They locked us up. Not the brightest, but smarter than the Skeleton army." Kai asks him what he remembers of that day, & he says, "Jay spilling the gumballs." Kai says, "Lloyd got a barrel topped on himself. He focused long enough to do spinjitzu." Misako says, "So, when did Lloyd grow up?" Lloyd says, "When Dad awoke the Grundle," rubbing his leg. Kai explains that & Sensei Garmadon says, "I'm surprised I succeeded. Lloyd had to age about 10 years according to the prophecy, but remain younger that the elemental ninjas." Kai says, "Eighteen, is how old we were. When Lloyd emerged, he was shocked at his change. When Lloyd asked why he had to clean up after the Ultra Dragon, Cole said, 'Didn't your mom let you have a pet?'" Lloyd says, "I said, 'I don't remember my Mom. I've been at Darkley's my whole life.'" Kai says, "Jay smacked Cole, but each of us had our own assumptions. Mine was that you died shortly after Lloyd's birth." Misako says, "Your assumption is logical. When I realized that I was carrying Lloyd, my father-in-law told me that _my _life would be in danger. Lloyd's birth was nearly the cause of my death. I was discharged, but severely exhausted." Sensei says, "My body wasn't completely black, just my lower half was. I was moved when they put Lloyd in my arms. As I was still in the Overlord's grasp, I learned that the dark matter contained blood from my father. When it made contact with Nya, she broke free using spinjitzu." Kai says, "She's a fighter anyway. Her aim was Lloyd. Cole pushed Lloyd & took the hit. We had to continue on. Jay was next," Sensei Garmadon says, "The last words before I slipped into the complete darkness I heard were Zane's calculation. When I could see, I saw that Cole pinned Zane & Jay bit him." Kai says, "I knew that if Nya hit Lloyd, it'd be game over. That's why I said I'd take care of her. It was Lloyd's destiny, each of us trying to stall, me being the only one with much luck. How's that leg?" Lloyd says, "Still sore. Kai, in the volcano, I felt that you were going to look after me, even if it meant dying. What happened?" Kai sighs & says, "I said, 'Lloyd, I'm gonna get you out of here!' you began to faint & you fell on my body. When the others told you about their colors, we were enveloped in fire, I was red & so were you. I began to do spinjitzu & formed the ball of fire. We weren't burnt, I just had to figure out how to steer us in the right way. Once we made contact, then I passed out." Sensei Garmadon says, "Nya splashed cold water on you. I said, 'Is that really Lloyd?' I knew how you survived, Kai, but was unsure of Lloyd." Kai says, "We were all glad when you came to," & repeats what Sensei Wu said to him. Kai says, "I can see what medicine is in town. Your leg is still broken, according to Dr. Julien & Zane. Zane did a scan as you walked off. After the photos, Dareth drove Jay & Nya to the junkyard. Cole got into the car with his dad. Unfortunately, Zane is mourning." Lloyd says, "Why?" Kai says, "Remember how we met up with him? Zane researched the elixir & found out it would only keep his father alive for a few years. Since we altered time, which threw things off. He fell over & Zane started to cry. I was driving just to tell Jay & Nya what happened, but I saw you all. Zane said that we should give him some time before his burial. I asked him what to tell you." Lloyd is still in shock & Kai tells him what to do. He drives off, after a spinjitzu demo with Misako. A storm opens in the sky & takes them all.

* * *

><p>(Metallica Island, 3 days later, Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

"May & Solidad just looked over their notes again. I can't believe we saw Looker again. At least Zet & Ellie get along with Mightyena. Trent's so cool. Why did he call me Ashton? What's wrong with Cilan? Who's the other guy? Who's the woman next to him? How's Meowth? When did he turn good? When did he have kids? To think, I competed in Sinnoh 3 years ago. Dawn's happy with Kenny," my thought process is cut off. I say, "Bulbasaur, what's wrong?" I see a figure in the water & say, "Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur can't reach. I don't know how deep the water is or isn't when the next voice says, "I've got an idea! Leafeon, curtain!" I say, "Zoey, Leafeon knows Vine Whip?" My ex-girlfriend's rival says, "No. Leafeon knows Trump Card. Ash, send out your Kirlia." I say, "Okay. Kirlia, I choose you!" Zoey says, "Leafeon, use Trump Card!" Leafeon produces a red card & I say, "Kirlia, Psychic!" Kirlia uses Psychic on the card & lowers it. I say, "Bulbasaur, get on the card." Bulbasaur does so & Kirlia uses Psychic to send Bulbasaur forward. I shout, "Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur is able to do so. A calm voice says, "Another one?" I turn & bow before saying, "Afraid so, but he doesn't seem like he's from here, Boss." Zoey says, "He's injured, sir." The voice says, "Ashton, I told you not to call me that. I'm his second-in-command." As Bulbasaur & Kirlia return, Zoey's comment is confirmed. The voice says, "Zoey, would you mind taking one of the twins?" Zoey says, "Sure. Leafeon, return." She puts the ball in her pocket & says, "Come here, Liana," taking one of his kids out. I say, "Pikachu, Chu, why don't you get Jonah?" & take his son. I say, "James, I think his leg is broken." James says, "Twer, I mean, Ashton, you're right. Ash, you know your name legally is Ashton, don't you?" We help this guy & James says, "He did it to protect you." The guy says, "Mom, Dad? What happened?" I say, "You got separated from your parents. According to the police report, the last name is Garmadon." The guy opens his eyes & says, "Yeah. I'm Lloyd. I can swim, but my leg's broken." I say, "I'm Ashton, but everyone calls me Ash." James says, "And I'm James. Former Team Rocket agent, proud father of 3-year-old twins. Can you stand up?" Lloyd does & says, "I can't walk. Where are my parents?" James says, "We're unsure. Ash, Zoey, a few others & I are part of a group of fighters." Lloyd limps & 3 Poké Balls fall out. James says, "This is what they meant. Lloyd, welcome to the world of Pokémon." I say, "Let's get you inside."

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in Kalos, Garmadon's P.O.V.)<p>

I say, "Where's my son?" Misako says, "More importantly, where are we?" A girl wearing a white dress says, "Gardevoir, you got her?" The Gardevoir is holding a young girl & the girl says, "My name is Diantha. Mr. & Mrs. Garmadon, welcome to the world of Pokémon. Gardevoir, Teleport us all to the base." We're teleported to an island. Diantha says, "Your son is alive. Our world has evil people. Hopefully, the fighters found your son." She pulls a device out of her pocket & suddenly, something that looks like the Gardevoir appears. Diantha says, "Kirlia? Gardevoir, do you think?" The Gardevoir begins to say parts of its name to the Kirlia, who does the same. Gardevoir nods to the Kirlia, who then disappears. Diantha says, "Gardevoir, who owns that Kirlia?" "Gar. Devoir," & looks at Misako & I. Diantha uses the device & says, "Gardevoir, return." Diantha has brown hair & blue eyes. She says, "That Kirlia belongs to one of our fighters. Your son is alive & safe. He's awake, but he's far from us." I say, "That's all that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't like how they never went into Misako learning spinjitzu. What do the notes say? Why did James turn good? Who ends up with Breloom? Is Ash dating Zoey? More will be revealed in future chapters! Obviously, "Xam" &amp; "Werd" are names spelled backwards: Max &amp; Drew. IF you want to know where I actually got the idea of Harley &amp; Tyson being extremely evil, PM me; it's disturbing, but it's also true.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Your pasts

**Characters & Ages:**

**Prima Lorelei-25**

**Prima's Slowbro**

**Prima's Dewgong**

**Prima's Cloyster**

**Prima's Jynx**

**Solidad's Pidgeot**

**Solidad's Lapras**

**Solidad's Butterfree**

**Solidad's Slowbro**

**Vaison**

**Cheryl Tougan-20 **

**Cheryl's Mothim **

**Cheryl's Chansey **

**Cheryl's Plant Cloak Wormadam **

**Cheryl's Sandy Cloak Wormadam **

**Cheryl's Trash Cloak Wormadam **

**Riley Suzun-21 **

**Riley's Lucario **

**Buck Dezin- 15 **

**Buck's Baltoy **

**Buck's Claydol **

**Buck's Mantine **

**Mira Dinet-12 **

**Mira's Kadabra **

**Mira's Sandshrew **

**Marley Piod-21 **

**Marley's Arcanine **

**Marley's Shaymin **

**Marley's Latias **

**Tobias Corin-21 **

**Tobias's Darkrai **

**Tobias's Latios **

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: So, what do you guys think of my big bro? He's supposed to appear in one of the 2 new fictions that the author is working on.<strong>

**Ellie: Ash-boy & Trent-boy cousins. Zet-boy is distant.**

**Zet: You're probably wondering what the letters said, what's so disturbing about the villains, what the case with Myra is, how the author came up with a rare, pseudo-legendary Pokémon, who owns the aforementioned Pokémon, etc. I've got a gut feeling I'm right.**

**Ellie: Ellie thinks Zet-brother-boy right, too. What does Ash-boy think?**

**Ash: About what? **

**(Zet & Ellie have left the "interview room", leaving Ash & the author)**

**Ash: Guys?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: They walked out. How do **_**you **_**feel about your big brother?**

**Ash: Depends on the fic.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: This one.**

**Ash: He's awesome! I'm only letting Ellie call me that because A, she's family. B, it's cute when she does it and, wait. B. In the previous chapter, you had Ashton "Ash" B. Ketchum, alongside Trenton "Trent" Y. Ketchum. Does that mean we have middle names?**

**QUEENSPELLER67: Correct. And C?  
>Ash: C, it doesn't sound annoying like when Gary does it. I think I know what's next.<strong>

**Author's Note: When I said I had more characters, I **_**wasn't **_**kidding. With the last 2 humans as exceptions, all these characters are going to appear in this chapter, at the end. Not in a flashback, but in current time. I don't own Pokémon (except the one I actually made up!), Nightingale Funeral Home, or Ninjago. Like I said in the first chapter, Zet & Ellie belong to PokemonOtaku0909. Also, Vaison doesn't belong to me; he belongs to PokemonOtaku0909. To fully understand these characters (and a few others), you have to read "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" by Mr. PokemonOtaku0909 himself. Without further ado, chapter 2. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Your pasts will catch up with you…<strong>

(Flashback: Aboard the St. Benedict [a ship's name I made up for the ship from Hoenn to Johto] & at an airport for the Skylander 45 [a plane name that PokemonOtaku0909 made up for the plane that goes from Hoenn to Kalos] Max's P.O.V.)

After I said my goodbyes to May & my parents, I found myself sitting in the airport. Alone & bored. I took out a piece of paper, a pencil, & 2 pens. One red, one black. The black pen was one I got from Dad for school. The red pen was a gift from Tracey. Tracey is one of the nicest & luckiest guys on the planet, seeing that he works with Professor Oak. Tracey told me that Professor Oak's grandson, Gary comes by often, but not much & that his granddaughter Daisy is a Top coordinator. If I had known that, I would've called her up & asked her to give May pointers. I haven't met Gary, but from what I watched in the Silver Conference (which I make videos of every year), he seems like he knows his stuff & had fun battling Ash.

Since I have to wait, I better write this note & sign it. I'll do the draft in pencil & send the actual note in pen. There, finished. Man, I wish I had some orange soda. Hey, a Wingull!

"Gull? Wingull," as it flinched in fear. I then noticed it had a black tail & then it glowed white. However, instead of evolving into Pelipper, it transformed into a small black foxlike Pokémon. "Zor. Zorua," was what it said. I said, "Zorua. I've never seen one of you, before." It glowed white, but into a Meditite. I thought, "Telepathy is an ability, but it's usually hidden."

* * *

><p>(Telepathy start: Meditite, then Prof. Birch's, aka Zorua's P.O.V.)<p>

I said, "Yes, yes it is."

Max said, "Huh? Who said that?"

I said, "Me. Telepathy is my hidden ability."

Max said, "So, right now I'm using telepathy. Holy Kyogre, _how _is this possible?"

I said, "You befriended a Ralts. That same Ralts is able to communicate with you telepathically. I can change."

Max said, "I didn't know Meditite could use Transform!"

It was beginning to get crowded, so I had to act fast. I used Illusion to transform into someone Max knows.

(Telepathy end; still Birch's P.O.V.)

Max said, "Professor Birch, there was this, this."

I took the form of the Hoenn professor & said, "I know, Max."

I squatted so I could whisper.

I said, "I am a Zorua. My ability is Illusion & I can transform into a human or Pokémon. You haven't seen a Zorua before because we are native to the Unova region. Got it?"

He nodded.

I said, "I can evolve into Zoroark, also native to Unova. I took the form of Wingull & Meditite to get your attention. Now that I'm Professor Birch, I can get that note to the St. Benedict."

His jaw dropped & I whispered, "I transformed into a Gyarados earlier & saw May, Solidad, Harley & Drew. I'm not the real Professor Birch, I'm just an illusion."

He said, "A very realistic one. Here," & handed me the note.

As he began to walk to the flight, he said, "Bye, Professor Birch. Say hi to Harrison & Brendan for me!"

I said, "Will do Max!" & quickly got into a place where I could transform again. I delivered the note, disguised as a Xatu.

* * *

><p>(The St. Benedict; Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

I said, "May, take a look at this Xatu," trying to get my girl's attention. It turned & I was standing next to Harley.

May said, "Drew, what's the big deal?"

Harley said, "May, hon, Drew wanted you to see this Xatu," & pointed to the rail.

Solidad said, "What Xatu?"

We turned & I had the letter in between us, but I think May saw it.

Solidad said, "Xatu can Teleport, so it must've when you yelled. Who's the note from?"

May said, "Yeah, it looks folded really well. Can I see it?"

Harley said, "No."

I said, "I don't know who it's from, but it's addressed to Harley & I. The handwriting looks like a little kid wrote it."

May clasped her hands together & said, "Max! He must've wanted to talk to you, Drew, but what about Harley?"

Since neither of us looked at the note & we're playing 20 questions with our girlfriends, one of us had to say something.

Harley said, "It's possible that Maximus wants advice or an opinion on something."

May raised a brow & said, "Anytime he wants advice, he'll go to Professor Birch or my dad."

I thought, "Really, Harley? Advice?"

He was quick & said, "Perhaps he wants some tips on romance or is considering entering contests. Or, a third possibility," & winked at me.

I stuttered, "M-maybe he's ready to say that he trusts me as your boyfriend & I'll take care of you, May. A-and, h-he wrote H-Harley's name on it b-because he's b-been in a r-relationship before."

Harley said, "That's most likely the answer. Why don't we eat?"

The girls went with it & I said, "It's from Max. Did you notice how well it's folded to look like it's an envelope?"

Harley said, "Yes I did. We'll read it later tonight when they're asleep."

As the boys walked, a Natu was watching the whole thing & memorizing it, word for word.

* * *

><p>(On the Skylander 45, Max's P.O.V.)<p>

I looked out the window & saw what looked like a Latias, but then, the little TV flickered on in front of me. It was loud & a flight attendant gave me headphones.

I put them on & a feminine voice said, "Max, can you hear me?"

I wanted to say that I could, but I was already getting stared at.

The voice said, "Good. Sorry this is awkward. If you saw what looked like a Latias, it really is. I'm from Alto Mare in the Johto region. Your friend Zorua used Illusion to disguise himself as a Xatu, then a Natu. I'm about to sight share. Zorua showed this to me & I couldn't pass the offer up. If the screen goes red, then that means I am out of range. We've got it covered."

I started watching the video & it went red like Latias said, but then I heard a little voice say, "Boo!"

I turned & saw Ralts. I think.

* * *

><p>(Telepathy begin: Ralts's (aka Zorua) P.O.V.)<p>

I said, "It's me, Zorua. I know you were just getting to the part about May going in for advice. Anyway,"

An attendant said, "Young man, all Pokémon are to be kept in a Poké Ball, except for the service Pokémon such as Growlithe & Arcanine."

Max said, "I'm sorry, miss. My Ralts is terrified of being in its ball & prefers to walk with me or ride my back."

The attendant said, "No excuses. If I come back in 5 minutes & that Ralts is still there, I'll go to the cockpit."

I thought, "Why I oughta," but then, I turned & saw Max cross his fingers.

He said, "Okay. I have the ball in my luggage compartment. I just got Ralts yesterday. I'll have it Teleport into the ball."

The attendant said, "It?"

He said, "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl!"

She walked away.

I teleported into the compartment & begin to speak telepathically to Max.

He said, "I thought I might come across trouble. Sorry."

I said, "No, don't be. Just watch the rest of the video. It's so funny!"

Max did & I heard his laugh. Even in my form of Ralts, I can tell Max has had a rough past, but I don't think he wants to talk about it. Luckily, when I was transformed as Professor Birch, I wrote a note to Max, but signed it as Zoroark.

When he finished, I teleported the letter to him, transformed into a Braviary & flew off, as we neared Unova.

* * *

><p>(Telepathy end. Max's P.O.V.)<p>

I looked at the letter.

* * *

><p>It read, "Max, if you're reading this right now, then that means the video went red, you had an argument with a flight attendant &amp; lied. I know I'm right about everything. When Latias &amp; Latios sight share, they are honest &amp; try to get every detail. When I was your Ralts in the little compartment, I could sense into your past. I didn't want to confront you about it, because I understand emotions. All I can say is good luck, little dude. I call you little dude now because I just learned the move Foul Play &amp; we Zorua evolve into Zoroark at level 30. Zorua can learn Foul Play at level 29. Your friend, Prof. Birch. Yes, this is my footprint."<p>

I absorbed it & then I saw something more.

"P.S. If you die, try to find a Latios from Alto Mare, Sir Aaron & his Lucario. I only know that because a Medicham (really sneaky, by the way) used Mind Reader on me."

* * *

><p>(Time skip to where May has gone to Snowpoint City; May's P.O.V.)<p>

It was cold, but they call it Snowpoint for a reason. It seems like yesterday that my boyfriend & I were journeying to Johto. The next morning, they said that they read the note & Solidad & Harley had an announcement. Solidad let Harley go first.

Harley said, "May, darling, I've got a confession to make. The reason I disliked you & sabotaged you at any chance I got is because I thought you were the same little girl that I met in Slateport City in Kindergarten. You looked just like her & coincidentally, she was from Petalburg City, like you."

Solidad said, "When Harley told me that, I said that unless May skipped a grade or 2, then it wasn't her."

I was stunned & said, "Her name wasn't May, was it?"

Harley said, "No. It was June," & began to cry.

Solidad said, "She's in a better place, Harley. June was Harley's grandmother. After he was born, his parents were in danger of losing their home to foreclosure. Papers were signed & Harley lived with his grandparents."

I was shocked & Harley said, "I'm sorry May."

I forgave him & I felt super bad for him, too. Then, Solidad surprised us.

She said, "Since I'm a Top Coordinator, I'm going to register to compete in the Johto League."

Drew said, "It won't be like the Hoenn League. I know the names of each gym leader, from Rustboro to Sootopolis & everywhere in between."

I said, "Good. Then you'll ace Dad's test. He is close to his fellow leaders & our gym assistant told me that a few have actually come to the gym to compare battling strategies, get advice, & things like that. That goes for knowing _former _gym leaders."

At this, Drew gulped & Solidad said, "It's definitely different from the Indigo League back home. For a while, you only had to get 8 badges & now, you've gotta get _10_."

Drew said, "How do you know? And _**don't **_say it's because you're from there."

Since I felt that Drew's comment was cocky & uncalled for, I kicked his ankle; if he was sitting next to me the pain would've been worse.

Harley said, "Come on dear, spill the beans."

Solidad said, "A gym leader told me. And, gym leaders that talk to challengers, unless relatives, aforementioned challengers cannot repeat what a gym leader told them. That goes for _all _the regions. The gym leader asked me to keep their identity a secret, so I agreed. Until he or she feels comfortable admitting it or unless I get his or her permission, I'm not allowed to say who told me."

Drew snapped his fingers & said, "Brock! It's gotta be. He's the Pewter Gym Leader **(A/N: Since the Wallace Cup takes place while Brock is travelling Sinnoh & Forrest isn't named Gym Leader until **_**after **_**Brock gets back, this is true. Drop any guesses in the review section)**. At the Grand Festival, you said it yourself that you remembered Brock from his days at the Pewter Gym," a sly grin forming on his face.

I was getting annoyed, but Solidad said, "I can't even tell you if you're correct or incorrect. For all _I _know, the Gym Leader who told me could've been messing with me."

I remember Kenny talking about the Kanto Gym Leaders before I left to meet up with Ash & Dad said, "Well, if Ash took on the Johto League, I have no doubt in my mind that he took on his home league. Ah, May, there you are." I was standing in the doorway & he said, "If you find yourself alone, here's a list of the 8 Kanto gyms & leaders. It's current." One name caught my attention, in particular. I said, "Where's Vermilion City?" Kenny smiled & said, "It's a romantic place. The gym leader there served in the army."

I pulled out the list & Solidad said, "I can tell you that 2 gyms are inaccurate. So, anyone know a Johto gym leader?"

Drew said, "Nope."

Harley said, "Sorry sugar."

I was_ conflicted._ Not only did Dad meet up with Hoenn gym leaders, he would **also** meet up with gym leaders who specialize in Normal-types.

Drew said, "Is there a Normal-type gym in Johto, May?"

To be honest, I didn't know _**anything**_ about Johto's gyms. However, I knew that there was a store that _we _**had **to stop by.

I said, "To be honest & fair, I don't know anything about Johto. However, there _is _a store we can stop by."

* * *

><p>As I smiled at the memory, Solidad so far has been true to her word. As I was walking on route 217, the familiar sound of a Poké Ball opened. Skitty let herself <strong>(AN:** **According to Bulbapedia, May's Skitty is listed as female)** out; again.

As I got nearer to the Ice Rock, there was a guy in an orange snowsuit taking pictures with a teal camera. Skitty touched it & I said, "Skitty, nothing will happen if you touch it. I heard a few trainers from Snowpoint City talking about Pokémon that evolve when they touch or are exposed to the Ice Rock."

_This _caught the photographer's attention.

* * *

><p>(Ice Rock, [it should be obvious who the photographer is] photographer's P.O.V)<p>

I was taking pictures of the Sinnoh Ice Rock, since there's an Ice Rock in Chargestone Cave back home in Unova & there's one on Route 13 in some place called Kalos. A girl with brown hair was scolding her Skitty. I think I've seen her before.

I said, "I couldn't help but hear that you're talking about Pokémon that evolve via the Ice Rock. That right?"

The girl said, "Yeah, & Skitty thinks it's one of them." Unsure, I pulled out my Pokédex, especially since Skitty aren't native to Unova. He **(A/N: Unova** **Pokédex= male voice) **said, "Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catch its eye." I held down on a button & there was a message on my screen. I put it back & said, "Skitty evolves into Delcatty when exposed to a Moon Stone."

The girl returned her Skitty & looked disappointed.

I said, "I just got here myself in Snowpoint. Rumor has it that if an Eevee touches the Ice Rock or is exposed to it, it'll evolve into Glaceon."

The girl beamed, she's probably got an Eevee. Case in point when she said, "Eevee, take the stage!"

Out popped a little Eevee & I watched the Hoenn Grand Festival with Tyson. I said, "I'm not trying to be intrusive, I was just wondering if you competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival."

The girl said, "Yeah, I did. I competed in the Kanto Grand Festival not too long ago. My name's May, from Petalburg City."

Petalburg City, home to the Petalburg Gym; like father like daughter, I guess. After all Alder did say that there was a Normal gym in Hoenn. It's unfortunate that my source happens to be _wanted _in Hoenn. I offered to take pictures of Eevee evolving.

May said, "So, uh,"

I said, "Tristan. Call me Tristan."

May said, "Why are you taking photos?"

I said, "Well, photography when I'm not training is a hobby. In fact, I'm from Unova."

May blinked & I said, "I work for the National Gymquirer. It's a TV section."

May said, "What does your show talk," but was cut off by Eevee touching the rock & I began to take pictures of Eevee going under evolution.

She pulled out a yellow Pokédex & it said, "No data."

She sighed & said, "Prof. Oak gave me this new one in Kanto."

Great. Another redneck. I pulled mine back out & he said, "Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon & an evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles. Also, Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature." I scrolled & said, "May, your Glaceon is male & his ability is Snow Cloak. He has the hidden ability Ice Body." I gave her the photos; I mean, I don't need them.

* * *

><p>(Time skip to the appeals round of the Wallace Cup. Petalburg City)<p>

(Norman's P.O.V.)

I saw Slaking sitting where I last saw him. **(A/N: Norman's Slaking is only confirmed as male in the games.)** I said, "Hey, Max, May's getting ready," but stopped myself, remembering he had left for Kalos. Maybe he'd watch May compete there.

* * *

><p>(The battle between May &amp; Dawn, the Olivine City Pokémon Center)<p>

(Harley's P.O.V.)

It was different, watching my girlfriend compete against gym leaders. Solidad considered Drew as a friend & acted as an older sister figure towards May.

I was waiting for the phone to ring. I got my answer & said, "Nurse Joy? Hi, I'm Harley from Slateport City. My friend Ursula said she is staying there. I'm calling from Olivine City, in the Johto region. Um, just tell her that I'm sorry she didn't make it past the appeals round. Thank you," & hung up. I was disappointed, I worked very hard to help her catch that Gible. It pains me that I can't even remember how I helped.

I walked back to the table as Marian announced the battle participants.

Solidad said, "May's dress is beautiful, isn't it?"

I said, "So is her opponent's."

Drew said, "May's opponent is a girl named Dawn from Twinleaf Town."

I said, "May's a good battler, but, she doesn't stand a chance if Dawn is who I think she is," & pulled the chair out to get a better glimpse of Dawn.

Drew said, "Are you saying May's gonna lose?"

Solidad said, "Drew, calm down. _Who_ do you think Dawn is?"

I said, "It's gotta be. Dawn looks just like her: Johanna Berlitz."

Drew & Solidad were silent after that.

* * *

><p>(Mahogany Town's Pokémon Center. Solidad's P.O.V.)<p>

May battled as hard as she could; unfortunately, Harley turned out to be right. However, we _just _got into the town, only to find that the gym is closed. May walked into the Center, looking sad. She said she'd be going for a walk & there was a person behind her. _Why _did she look familiar?

May said, "Thanks for the pep talk. Hey, Solidad, guess what, you can challenge the Mahogany Town Gym!"

I said, "But the sign said it was closed."

The woman said, "I know the way. By the way, I'm Prima."

_Now _I know why she looked familiar. Not only was she from Kanto, but she's also an Elite 4 member!

We walked to the Gym & Harley said, "I heard that Pryce's Piloswine is hard to beat."

Drew was gawking, enough to where May smacked him upside the head. She unlocked the door & said, "It's been a while. I hope you can handle the cold."

May said, "Uh, Prima, where's Pryce? According to Candice, he's the Mahogany Town Gym Leader."

Prima smiled at this & said, "He is. However, one of my friends is in Hoenn's Elite 4 & we were some of his top students. He said that if either of us were ever in town & he wasn't," but she was cut off by a Poké Ball opening, revealing something much larger than a Piloswine.

Prima said, "Mamoswine. I take it you miss your trainer."

May said, "Mamoswine?"

Prima calmly stated, "The evolved form of Piloswine. Ordinarily, to get this gym's Glacier Badge, you'd have to beat Pryce in a 2-on-2 battle. However, I'm in charge & it's been a while," & grabbed her own Poké Ball.

Drew said, "Hope you know what you're doing."

Prima said, "Let's see if the student can beat the teacher. Slowbro," sending out her Pokémon.

Harley said, "Solidad, is there something _you _haven't told us?"

I said, "With all due respect, Harley, I couldn't. I used to train under Prima in this very gym. I know Prima's team by heart."

My teacher arched a brow & said, "I hope you've caught a fifth Pokémon since I last saw you."

I looked over at the egg case Harley was holding, having won the egg back in Eggseter. I deadpanned, "That's number 5. Butterfree," sending out my loyal partner.

I wanted that egg to hatch, hopefully before I got to her fifth Pokémon, which happened sooner than I expected. She said, "Now, Piloswine!"

I thought, "Lapras is still slightly burnt after Slowbro's Flamethrower. However, my egg won't be hatching anytime, soon."

**(A/N: Pryce appears with a Mamoswine, Prima/Lorelei {name is interchangeable} appears with a Piloswine; both are in-game teams. Slowbro **_**can **_**learn Flamethrower.)**

I lost.

* * *

><p>(Time skip to Max's funeral. May's P.O.V.)<p>

Harley left & Anabel answered a phone call. I was trying to think of how to help Solidad in her gym battle. Lucy, Tara, Yolanda, & Forrest left; Lucy to get something for my mom & letting her rest. That left Drew, my Dad, Pyramid King Brandon, Brendan & I. The door opened up & in came Liza alongside Flannery.

Liza said, "Hey, Brendan. Tate said you're holding out. May, I'm speaking for both of us when I express my deepest apology for Max's passing."

Brendan said, "Holding out on, oh." He then turned to Drew & grinned.

Brandon said, "The rumor's true, Flannery?"

Flannery said, "You better believe it! About all the guys in this place are ready to do the brain burn challenge!"

I said, "Brain burn?"

Liza said, "Flannery not only is a top-notch gym leader, but also a top chef. She makes a variety of salsas, dips, heck, if it's spicy, she'll make it. You've heard of a brain _freeze_, but, since Flannery cooks with really spicy stuff, some people experience a term appropriately dubbed 'brain burn'. Flannery just made some really fresh salsa. The challenge,"

Flannery said, "Eat all the tortilla chips, plus the half-pint of salsa. However,"

Drew said, "Sounds easy."

Brendan elbowed him, as if he read my mind. He stood up & said, "You can't have any relief _**and **_you've gotta deal with the 5-minute after burn."

Dad said, "Flannery, as much as I like the salsa, I think I'll pass."

Flannery said, "No sweat. Pyramid King Brandon?"

He said, "No, but these _two _should," pointing to Drew & Brendan.

Brendan said, "Bring it. Tate's a man of his word & so am I!"

Drew flipped his hair & some sweat out of his eyes before saying, "I'll pass."

Liza clicked her tongue & said, "What's the matter, Drew? Scared that you'll lose?"

Drew said, "I couldn't. Not in 5 minutes."

I said, "Does it take 5 minutes to do the challenge?"

Flannery said, "No time limit. You finish, you've just gotta deal with the after burn. So, Drew, don't tell me _you're _wimping out."

Apparently, this is a guy thing, because Dad & the Pyramid King are grinning. Drew said, "Where do I sign up?" Brendan dragged him, Liza snickered & gave me a hug, before racing to join her boyfriend.

What surprised me next was what the Pyramid King pulled out of his coat pocket.

He said, "Mind if I tape this?"

Flannery grinned & said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

><p>They left &amp; Dad said, "This'll be fun at the next," but was cut off by a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a boy with spiky black hair &amp; a prosthetic arm, a girl with orange hair &amp; a Poochyena in between them.<p>

Dad said, "You must be Zet."

Zet said, "Yes sir, I am. This is my s-sister, Ellie. We found out earlier that we're long-lost siblings. We spoke on the phone."

Ellie said, "I find Zet-boy & we come from Kalos to talk to Max-boy's family."

Dad stood up & said, "I'll go check on my wife. Zet, this is May."

Dad left & closed the door.

Zet sat down at a table across from me, & Ellie pulled out a laptop case. Zet said, "Max said that _you _only know his past & the truth."

I said, "Did he run into the syndicate?"

Zet nodded & I said, "Justice needs to be brought!"

Zet sighed, his stoic expression creeping me out, a little.

Zet said, "Believe you me, May, I'm distraught about Max. See, like I said, Ellie & I only found out this morning. Max was like a little brother to me & acted like an older brother to Ellie. I can't bring justice to Vaison."

That name. Ellie said, "Max-boy death details graphic. May-girl handle it?"

I blinked & Zet said, "It's really not for the faint of heart. Since Max told you what happened, I'm not," I nodded.

Zet took a deep breath & said, "All I know is that Max & Vaison got in a fight. Vaison,"

**(A/N: No, this isn't a warning to turn away. To know how Max & Vaison died, please [puts on sad Growlithe eyes & sticks lower lip up] read "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters] by PokemonOtaku0909)**

* * *

><p>I cried &amp; Ellie opened a zipper &amp; handed Zet a rose.<p>

Ellie (who was able to stop crying) said, "Max-boy said that May-girl's boyfriend gives roses."

Zet took the rose & said, "We were in my hometown. Not a lot of roses grow in Kalos; unless you're in Coumarine City & have ties with Ramos. I picked it."

I couldn't help but blush as I took the white rose from Zet.

He said, "Now, I don't think your parents exactly want the truth."

Almost on cue, Dad walked in & he saw the rose.

Dad said, "A white rose. I didn't think Drew knew what they meant."

Zet raised a brow, wiped his eye a little & cleared his throat. He said, "It's from us. Ellie, Poochyena & I."

I said, "Drew's roses are usually red & Harley gave me a black rose once."

Zet said, "**That **strikes a nerve. Black roses signify heartbreak & death. A red rose can mean anything, unless it's blood red. A blood red rose means that someone is hiding something. If there are no spots of black, it is usually good news. However, if there's even the slightest black spot, it's devastating. I don't know much about my father, but I was given a blood red rose the day my mother died. It had a few black spots. A white rose signifies purity, innocence, wanting to start over, or new life."

I said, "My friend Solidad has an egg that hasn't hatched."

Zet said, "When it hatches, it'll be new life. May, we'll give you some time alone to tell your father how Max passed."

They left & I said, "Dad, those boys. They found Max in Kalos," & lied to him.

* * *

><p>(A day after the end of the first chapter. Lloyd's P.O.V.)<p>

I was still limping when I tried to let out Soul, my Ultra Dragon. Then, 4 people showed up. Two guys, two girls.

Zoey smiled & said, "Four out of 5 isn't too bad. Mira, Cheryl, Buck, Riley," acknowledging them. Behind them were a myriad of Pokémon, in front of them, they had their own.

Mira had a Kadabra, Cheryl a Mothim, Buck a Baltoy, & Riley had a Lucario. I listened when Ash was telling me, but there was one problem: I didn't know who was who.

Zoey said, "Hey, Ash. They're here."

Ash walked up to us & said, "Hey. These are 4 out of 5 stat trainers. I'm gonna call out your stat, & you need to introduce yourself to Lloyd."

Ash paused & said, "HP."

HP stood for Hit Points. A girl with green hair stepped forward & said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Cheryl. Wormadam, Wormadam, Chansey, & Wormadam, return." The Mothim landed on her shoulder. She recalled it & then grabbed what Ash called a Level Ball.

Ash said, "Attack."

A guy wearing a hat who had dark hair like Ash & Cole said, "Hey. I'm Riley. Ash's cousin. Lucario, return," & pulled out something Ash called a Premier Ball.

Ash said, "Defense & that includes special defense."

A guy who had reddish-orange hair stepped forward & said, "The name's Buck. This is my Baltoy. Claydol, Mantine, return." He then said, "Baltoy, return," & pulled out something Ash called a Luxury Ball.

Ash said, "For now, last but not least, Special Attack."

That left Mira, who alongside her Kadabra had a Sandshrew. Mira said, "I'm Mira. Kadabra, Sandshrew, return," & pulled out something Ash called a Friend Ball.

Ash said, "Is Marley coming?"

Mira said, "Not for a few days. She's with you-know-who on a you-know-what."

Riley rolled his eyes & said, "Tobias on a date. Just because he's from another world, doesn't mean he doesn't know what dates are."

Cheryl said, "You see Lloyd, Riley, Mira, Buck, Marley & I are stat trainers."

Ash said, "I looked at the family tree. Riley & I are descendants of Sir Aaron."

Zoey said, "Alongside Marley & Tobias, they're the only people who have a Vierginchen."

I said, "Vierginchen?"

Ash said, "So_ that's_ what Tobias's note said, but what about the notes May & Solidad got?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Boom, cliffhanger! Boom goes the dynamite. So, clarification time. One, PokemonOtaku0909 gets a lot of credit for writing "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" in the first place. Two, thought I was gonna reveal what the notes said? Not in this chapter! Three, the next chapters will focus on pasts. Four, Solidad's egg has hatched. Five, Vierginchen is the name of the Pokémon I made up. If you've played generation 5, then you might understand where I'm coming from. Six, read, review &amp; vote!<br>**


End file.
